


The nomination

by Angie_clover



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, I'm sorry but as I said no sex YET, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Internal Monologue, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Sex, Real Life, Roma | Rome, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sentimental, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_clover/pseuds/Angie_clover
Summary: Armie is locked inside his hotel room in Rome, following the notification of him missing the Oscar nomination. He's very upset and doesn't want to go on anymore with the promo tour of the movie. Timothée is the only one who's admitted to enter the room. They have a talk..
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	The nomination

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bitetheapple for helping me checking my English translation and editing my mistakes. This fanfiction was originally written in Italian by me, and I wanted its translation to be good. I truly appreciated your help! ❤️

“Armie?”

“Armie, c’mon. Open the door…?”

It was Timmy outside and me inside, locked in my hotel room in Rome where the film promo tour was starting. In the early hours of the morning, the communication had come through: no Oscar nomination for me, of course.Timmy was on another level when it came to acting. His nomination wasn't even in question.

“Armie? Please?”

_I can keep the door closed to Luca. Or to Elizabeth. But I cannot keep it closed for Timmy. This has nothing to do with him. I thought._

I opened the door.

“I’m such an idiot.”

Timmy looked at me apprehensively, gently closing the door behind him, his brows raised.

“Armie…c’mon. You’re not an idiot. You know very well how things work at the Academy. Better than me, that’s for sure”.

“I deserved it, Timmy! Fuck! I deserved that fucking nomination!” I told him, as I sat on the bed, with my head between my hands.

Timmy slowly sat down beside me, placing his right hand on my shoulder. We were there, just me and him, silently looking at the floor. Suddenly the situation seemed surreal, almost ridiculous, and I laughed. A light, soft laugh.

 _This is the power that Timmy has on me, I know, it's him. Always. Just knowing he’s close to me, puts me in a good mood, making me see things from another perspective_.

“You’re right. You deserved it,” he sighed.

I looked at him fleetingly. His eyes lingered on my gaze, lowering shortly after. My smile barely appeared a while before, faded. It seemed to me that the room had suddenly become darker. I tried to catch his gaze again, but it was still, there, firmly planted on the ground.

I waited for him to speak.

“It’s only thanks to you if I got the nomination. I couldn't have done my best with someone else in your place”.

“Don't bullshit, Tim. You are phenomenal.You know this. I rather…” I hesitated. “You know, I hate watching my performances. But not with this movie. I've never acted so well in my life, and this was *yeah*, this was honestly thanks to you. I guess that's why I'm so-damn-angry. And disappointed.”

I shook my head in disapproval, feeling the same anger from earlier. I got up, lightly hitting the wall with my fisted hand, then I shifted my gaze to Timmy who was still sitting on the bed. This time he was the one with his head in his hands.

"Tim? …You ok?"

"Oh Armie." he slightly shook his head. "I wish I could say yes".

Low blow. _I'm acting like a jerk, like a 5-year-old child who wasn't given candies, and Timmy ... what's wrong with him?_ The joy was gone, the smile was gone. Was I living in a bubble? I felt as if someone had thrown me a bucket of iced water. How could I not have realized there was something wrong with Timmy?

“Timmy, please, don't joke. You’re making me worried.” I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Armie" he looked up. I had never seen him so serious before.

"Armie, Armie ... Armie". In my ears, I almost heard "Elio, Elio, Elio..."

“Long months of touring together are ahead of us. We’ve gotta promote this film. It’s not just about me, or you, anymore. Or the Oscars. Not anymore. This film ... this film has the power to enter the soul. To reach places deep in people's hearts that we cannot even imagine. We have to go on tour. We have to promote it, as much as we can."

I listened to him, enraptured, nodding. He has such a way with words.

"Because if it was just an issue of yours, or mine, well, I can guarantee you that things would be very different."

_What was he talking about?_

"I don't like the idea of a gruelling tour of Europe either. You, me…and Elizabeth"

I raised my eyebrows ... _Elizabeth_?

"Obviously Luca as well. And all the others. I wish this dream would never end. Or that it would end well. But I don’t think it will for me. No, it doesn't end well for me. Not in this case. Not even with an Oscar nomination. Not even if I eventually win it.”

I looked around, alarmed. Suddenly I was reminded of the last scene we shot in Bergamo, at night. The last sequences where our two characters let themselves go to a long goodbye kiss. That night we had eaten at "Via Vai", all of us overdoing it a bit with the wine. Luca had wanted the hangover to be realistic, and hell, he got his wish!

Timmy had cried that night, after shooting that scene. A long, inconsolable cry. None of us knew what to do or to say to soothe his pain, wherever it came from. We thought it was the wine’s fault, you know, sometimes hangovers don't go too well. When he had calmed down a little, I took him back to the hotel. He had fallen into a deep sleep on the journey there so I picked him up from the car seat gently, as if he were a porcelain doll and carried him to his room like a child.

I found myself thinking about The Little Prince.

> _“…As the little prince dropped off to sleep, I took him in my arms and set out walking once more. I felt deeply moved and stirred. It seemed to me that I was carrying a very fragile treasure. It seemed to me, even, that there was nothing more fragile on all Earth. In the moonlight I looked at his pale forehead, his closed eyes, his locks of hair that trembled in the wind…”_

I actually felt like I was carrying a fragile treasure. In the room, I gently laid him on the bed and removed his shoes and socks. We were really at the end of the trip. I looked at him in the soft light, realizing that my stomach was churning. Maybe it was really the wine’s fault. After tucking him in the covers, I brushed a lock of hair from his face, then went back to my room, my heart in turmoil.

"Armie. you here?"

I shook my head, dismissing the memories of that evening as something unwelcome, but on which I’d liked to linger a little longer. He looked at me with his usual open, clear gaze. He seemed to have come back to his own self.

“Timmy, you do know that if you need to talk… I'm here? . I mean, always?"

He smiled.

Here's my Timmy.

Rising to his feet, looking at me, he gave me a firm pat on the shoulder, exclaiming, "Let's go then?"

I stood still for a moment, thinking about his words. Apparently, he didn't want to add anything more, but I wasn’t going to let this one - not this time. I took a step towards him. Our faces were a few feet away from each other. I looked him in the eyes, but he looked away.

"Come on let's go! Otherwise we’ll be late, and Luca gets angry. You know how precise he’s on these things”.

I looked at him questioningly, he knew very well that I wouldn’t move until he spoke up. We were tremendously close, I felt my heart beating in my chest, exactly like that evening, in the hotel in Bergamo. What other being on earth has such amazing eyes to look at? Green, mottled with blue, hazelnut and gold, the edge of the iris almost dark blue.

How long have we been looking into each other's eyes? Timmy held my gaze, what was he seeing inside it?

Suddenly, with my heart beating faster and faster, I bent my head towards him and softly brushed his lips with mine. We were used to kissing each other, basically we made out before each take, but I'd never felt like this. Or.. did I? What the hell...? I gently moved away, searching his eyes for a reaction.

"Armie ..." he began. But I didn't let him continue. I took his head in my hands and met his tongue with mine. God, what was happening to me? I felt completely out of my body. Was Elizabeth still out there? Fuck it, I didn't give a damn.

Like a leaf falling to the ground, Timmy had let himself go in my arms. I bit his lower lip, it was so damn soft, and went down his neck. His hand in my hair. How many times had I felt it there before? How many times had I already pushed back those sensations that were now overflowing?

Suddenly I stopped, taking a step away, while Timmy let out a small groan of disapproval. We looked at each other, weighing our gazes.

"So that's the way it is ... huh?" I said.

Timmy scratched his head, as he always does when he feels distressed, then he looked at me with a half-smile and sparkling eyes.

I smiled at him and said, "Can we go, now? An interviewer is waiting for us.”

Timmy was smiling at me and I ... I wasn’t understanding anything anymore.

We reached the elevator, then I noticed something falling from his hand.

"Timmy, your hair tie fell off," I told him, picking it up from the ground.

"Will you keep it for me please?" he smiled back. I put it on my wrist.

I was tied up.


End file.
